DLC03 Vault118 KeithMcKinney.txt
DLC03_V118_Quest |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0104D6F5 |before= |response=What the hell do you think you're doing? This is a crime scene! |after=Santiago: Do you not see it? The glory of the thing? The artistry? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104D6F3 |before=Santiago: Do you not see it? The glory of the thing? The artistry? |response=What the hell is wrong with you? |after=Receptionist: Excuse me... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104D6F2 |before=Santiago: I'm just saying that at least he had the decency to make a spectacle of it. There's nothing worse than a boring death. |response=That's what this is to you? You're sick... |after=Receptionist: If I could just have your attention! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01044B21 |before=Santiago: Ezra, you've outdone yourself. Oh, this is your finest work! There is more emotion in his death than most have in their entire lives! |response=Our friend is dead Mr. Avida! Have you no respect? |after=Santiago: I'm just saying that at least he had the decency to make a spectacle of it. There's nothing worse than a boring death. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0104DC1B |before= |response=Forget it, I can't do this right now. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=0104DC1C |before=Gilda: The line is, "Then we'll make our stand here. Two lovers, together, with a bullet for each of them." |response=God. Why can't I ever get that line. |after=Keith: Forget it, I can't do this right now. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01044B09 |before=Gilda: Why'd you do it? Huh? He deserved better than that. |response=You think I'm stupid? I saw the way he looked at you. You gonna tell me that's nothin'? |after=Gilda: It wasn't like that, we were friends. He helped me out of a tight spot or two is all. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01044B07 |before=Gilda: It wasn't like that, we were friends. He helped me out of a tight spot or two is all. |response=I couldn't stand by like some pasty faced Percy while he put the moves on my best girl. |after=Gilda: But now the law is on our tail, what are we going to do? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01044B05 |before=Gilda: But now the law is on our tail, what are we going to do? |response=Come away with me. Let's leave this dark hole of a city behind. We can be in Buenos Aires by tomorrow. |after=Gilda: Oh, I want to believe you, I do but... they'll never let us go. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01044B03 |before=Gilda: Oh, I want to believe you, I do but... they'll never let us go. |response=''{Unsure about the line, you actually flubbed it}'' Then we'll make our stand here. I- I've got a gun for each of us. |after=Gilda: No, no, no, no, no! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=25 |topic=01044694 |trow=2 |before= |response=Hello Detective. How can I help? Did you have questions about the case? |after=Player Default: I think you're the murderer. The brain enclosure was smashed in and your bat was at the scene of the crime. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Did you decide to actually investigate this crime instead of railroading me? |after=Player Default: I think you're the murderer. The brain enclosure was smashed in and your bat was at the scene of the crime. |abxy=A}} |topic=0104DC19 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |response=That's ridiculous, I don't care who Gilda sees. You aren't going to pin this on me! |after=Keith: You're not the law, you're a dead man! |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |response=No, you won't Detective, because there isn't one. |after=Keith: You're not the law, you're a dead man! |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0104DC18 |before=Player Default: Never mind. |response=Maybe try actually investigating before you go throwing around accusations, Detective. |after=Keith: You're not the law, you're a dead man! |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0104DC17 |before=Player Default: The motive doesn't matter. All the clues point to you. |response=This is bullshit, you can't just convict me with out motive! |after=Keith: You're not the law, you're a dead man! |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0104DC16 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Maybe you can give me a reason it couldn't be you. |response=I- I don't have to justify myself to you. There's no motive and you know it. |after=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Maybe you can give me a reason it couldn't be you. |response=I- I would never harm Ezra, Detective. I was... in love with him. |after=Player Default: I think you're the murderer. The brain enclosure was smashed in and your bat was at the scene of the crime. |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=01047F67 |before=Player Default: That's ridiculous, I don't care who Gilda sees. You aren't going to pin this on me! |response=You're not the law, you're a dead man! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045AF5 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I think you're the murderer. The brain enclosure was smashed in and your bat was at the scene of the crime. |response=What? That makes no sense at all, what motive would I possibly have to kill Ezra? |after=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I think you're the murderer. The brain enclosure was smashed in and your bat was at the scene of the crime. |response=We went over this before, Detective. There's no motive. |after=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: I think you're the murderer. The brain enclosure was smashed in and your bat was at the scene of the crime. |response=Well, as you probably know, I'm an actor. I don't like to brag about it, but my last picture, The Fighting Furies, did top the box office. |after=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=01045AF4 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Never mind. |response=Okay, just let me know how I can help. |after=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Never mind. |response=''{Angry but holding back.}'' Fine. |after=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=01045AF3 |trow=10 |before=Player Default: It looks like the baseball bat from your movie is missing. |response=''{Seem nervous. you aren't the killer, but this certainly looks bad.}'' That's odd. I don't really know where that could have gone. |after=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: It looks like the baseball bat from your movie is missing. |response=''{Nervous and a bit exasperated}'' Someone is clearly trying to frame me for the murder. It's probably Santiago, you saw him skulking around the crime scene. |after=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: It looks like the baseball bat from your movie is missing. |response=Well, I- I don't know Detective. Maybe it's Gilda's... |after=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: It looks like the baseball bat from your movie is missing. |response=I- I should never have written it. I just couldn't take it any longer... |after=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: It looks like the baseball bat from your movie is missing. |response=Oh god, I don't know. When we first met him he was just so mysterious and exciting. It seemed like he had been everywhere and done everything. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |before= |response=I convinced Gilda that we should invest in the hotel so I could stay close to him, but he never seemed to realize how I felt. |after= |abxy=X5b}} |before= |response=I mean we spent time together. Going hunting, having drinks, talking about his plans for the hotel. |after= |abxy=X5c}} |before= |response=He must have known, but he never said anything. Do you have any idea what it's like to pine for someone for 200 years, Detective? |after=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |abxy=X5d}} |before=Player Default: It looks like the baseball bat from your movie is missing. |response=''{A little bit of tension. You are in love with someone else, but never actually acted on it. But you can't really fault her even if it does bother you}'' It doesn't matter if it bothers me, Detective. Gilda is her own woman, and she is going t |after=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |abxy=X6a}} |before=Player Default: It looks like the baseball bat from your movie is missing. |response=Hm? Oh, we were just rehearsing a scene. Nothing to worry about. |after=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |abxy=X7a}} |topic=01045AF2 |before=Player Default: Did you have any thoughts about the murder? |response=It's obviously Santiago. He keeps going back to look at the crime scene. |after=Player Default: You thought Gilda was cheating on you with Ezra. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=01038B00 |trow=2 |before= |response=Of course. Anything to help. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{restrained anger}'' Fine. Ask your questions. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03DialogueV118 |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0103792F |trow=3 |before= |response=Is everyone alright? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=God, this is terrible. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Why is the door open? Did you catch the killer yet? |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files